


Baby, I'm Not A Monster

by Spinalx



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Demon AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-19 14:44:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 16,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4750181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spinalx/pseuds/Spinalx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Choi Seunghyun was kidnapped near Seoul three nights ago. He is presumed to be dead.<br/>When Seunghyun wakes up inside of a secret military fortress, he knows that something awful is going to go on. But as he meets four monsters (they have never been human), he learns that he is a part of a test. He will be their human experiment, to find out if their blood can bond with humans.<br/>Kwon Jiyong… Well, he’s just having fun with this human.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The room was completely black.

It didn’t matter how hard Choi Seunghyun tried to focus in front of him, there was no light to give him any idea of where he might be. What disturbed him even more than him not being able to see, was the fact that he couldn’t hear a damn thing. There was no sounds to hint to where he was or what was going on.

The last thing that he remembered was that he was leaving a bar down the street from where he lived. Yeah, he had gotten pretty drunk. But, he’d also just lost his job. So he didn’t see why he should remain sober and content with the world. Apparently, he should have remained sober. Because no he was somewhere, and he had no idea how he had wound up there.

Was he kidnapped? It would be his luck to get kidnapped the first time that he just lets himself go and has a good time. And if he was kidnapped, then he was totally going to die. No one was going to pay a cent to get him back. His parents loved him, but they were broke. Unless, he was kidnapped with the soul intention of being murdered. Which, now that he thought about it, was the real luck that he would be having.

Stretching his long, slender legs out in front of him, a small sigh escaped him. He knew that he should probably start trying to figure out how to get out of wherever he was. It wasn’t as though he was tied down or anything. He was completely free of any bonds and he was even wearing clothes. Even though he couldn’t see what he was wearing, though, he could tell that he wasn’t wearing what he had been wearing when he gone out.

Reaching around, he slipped his hands along the floor in an attempt to find something. It felt a lot like a concrete floor; it was uneven and pretty rough to the touch. It took him a few moments of crawling around on the ground for him to feel the beginning of the wall. It felt just like the floor.

Using the wall, he managed to use it to get himself onto his feet. His body felt a little bit uneven and he wondered how heavily he had been drugged. It just felt weird and something he never could describe. To be honest, he didn’t feel all that tired. Which is what he would have expected. It felt more like he was half pumped up on adrenaline. It might have been downright fear, which wouldn’t be that surprising, honestly.

“Hello?” Seunghyun asked into the darkness. His voice sounded a lot stronger than he felt. A part of him was thankful for the lack of an echo. Because he couldn’t see, it felt like this room could be enormous. But the lack of an echo at least made him feel like it wasn’t empty.

Two fairly small light seemed to come on a few feet away from Seunghyun was standing. It was the kind of small that looked a lot more like two Christmas lights that had come on.

It took Seunghyun a few moments to realize that they looked more like eyes. Like glowing freaky eyes.

Within a few moments of that realization, three more sets of eyes seemed to start glowing from different parts of the room that he was in. They weren’t bright enough that they could illuminate any of the area around where they were. But they were definitely there. It took a little bit longer for him to realize that they were moving closer to where he was standing.

That kind of killed his idea that they were just lights that were meant to creep him out. Because they were moving closer to him and they seemed to blink. It definitely looked like there was people with glowing eyes.

But that was impossible.

Seunghyun figured that he had to be asleep, this was some kind of nightmare. Maybe he had just passed out in the streets or something. Then, it occurred to him that you usually weren’t that logical when you were asleep.

“What’s going on? What the fuck?” Seunghyun whispered, the fear bleeding entirely into his voice as he stared at what appeared to be the nearest eyes to him. It occurred to him that the nearest set of eyes seemed a little bit low, meaning that whoever the eyes belonged to, was apparently shorter than him.

His back was pressed flat against the wall that had been his support a few moments ago. He felt like hisbody was about to totally give out on him. He couldn’t take his eyes off of the nearest creature, that had come towards him. He still couldn’t see anything other than the eyes. There was no light that went on their faces (a part of him wondered if there was a face that belonged to them in the first place). It was all ridiculously terrifying.

The creature that was in front of him let out a low growl. It wasn’t human. It had made the most horrifying sound that he had ever heard in his entire life. And he’d heard some scary shit in his lifetime. And it was such a short lifetime, now that he thought about it.

“Oh fuck,” Seunghyun whispered. He placed his hands on the wall and tried to find a way to get out of there. With his back pressed against the wall, he tried to move along and try to find a way out of this entire mess. This was some kind of hell, it had to be. Seunghyun had probably died when he was trying to get home.

He’d never see his dog ever again. God, he hoped that his sister would take care of his dog.

Because he was completely panicking and it was dark, Seunghyun ended up tripping over something hard on the ground. He fell onto the ground with a pained grunt. It really hurt, but he was pretty certain that he hadn’t broken anything. So, he tried to crawl away from where he had fallen. Away from where the eyes continued to come towards him.

While he was trying to crawl away, a hand wrapped around his right ankle. With his left foot, he kicked desperately at the (really cold) hand that was holding onto him. He kicked a few times before he started to get dragged backwards.

Now, Seunghyun wasn’t a heavy person. He was pretty light compared to how he had been when he had been in school. But he wasn’t a feather either, and this person was easily dragging him with one hand. He was completely terrified. He didn’t even care if he was making small squeaking noises that sounded ridiculous to him. That was going to be his last quote… Well, they weren’t really quotes, they were more horrified noises.

But this was how he was going to go. He pressed his forehead against his arm as he was dragged, feeling himself starting to cry. Which was definitely not helping him feel better about this being his last moments. But he was scared, it was dark, and it seemed as though he was about to be eaten by a demon. He was so going to hell.

If he wasn’t already there.

“Alright, okay. Let’s stop, we successfully got him freaking out. Jiyong, let go of the poor guy,” the voice that came from behind Seunghyun was very masculine and also sounded pretty amused. Seunghyun opened his eyes slowly, surprised to see that there was light all around him. Apparently this place wasn’t normally that dark, but they decided to turn everything off to scare him even further.

He lifted his head and rolled over onto his back.

It almost looked like he was in a small apartment. But the apartment was entirely made out of concrete. There was no windows, which he guessed wasn’t as weird as it could have been. The main door that probably led out was pretty enormous. It looked as though there was a solid metal door and then bars in front of that. Whoever was keeping them inside of here, really wanted them to stay in there.

The one that had been holding onto his ankle, had bright orange hair that seemed to slowly become white and limp on his face, and he looked to be rather amused. The one that hd spoken had long black hair in a curled Mohawk, curling into the center of his head. To the right of the black haired one was one with flat white-blond hair. The last one, to the left of Mohawk had short black hair. The last one seemed to at least appear to be the most normal one among the group.

Seunghyun had to remind himself that it was just an appearance. None of these man-things were at all human. Not if what Seunghyun had just seen was true.

He scrambled away from them on the floor, his breath coming out a little labored before his back hit the wall behind him.

At this point, the one that had been holding onto him had white hair that fell around his face. All the orange and black that had been in his hair was gone, and it was kind of a creepy trick.

“What the fuck is going on?” Seunghyun demanded. It probably wasn’t the best way to ask that question. Like, begging the four men-things to help him or tell him what was going on, probably would have been the way to go. But he was scared and they had apparently been playing a big joke on him.

“Welcome to the super-secret military facility off of the main land of South Korea,” the one that had been holding onto him said. “I’m Jiyong. The spoil sport is Youngbae, the blond one is Daesung, and the other one is Seunghyun.”

“My name is Seunghyun,” he said cautiously, his back continued to be pressed against the wall. He wasn’t totally sure how to react to this group. But apparently he had been taken by the South Korean government. He didn’t think that he had done anything that would have been bad enough for him to be snatched up like this. He paid his taxes, he had never gotten arrested. He had plans on going into the military in a year, so he didn’t see why he was currently in so much trouble.

“We call him Seungri, so you can keep your name,” Taeyang said. He still looked amused and Seunghyun was starting to think that this was all some fucked up joke.

“Why am I here? I didn’t do anything wrong,” Seunghyun said. He was pretty aware that he sounded confused and a little upset. A little more than upset, to be honest. Almost to the point of being hysterical.

“You were the one that survived,” Daesung said. This one sounded a lot nicer to Seunghyun. Even though he sounded oddly excited. It was weird to him, that kind of excitement.

“What did I survive?” Seunghyun asked, feeling a little bit weird. That weird feeling of adrenaline was going through him again. His right eye actually ached under the strain of whatever was happening to him. He ran his fingers through his hair and breathed in deeply.

“You were injected with our blood. You’re the only one that survived the entire ordeal. Better get comfortable though, you’re not going anywhere,” Jiyong said, flashing a toothy smile at him. “We’ve left some bossam for you. We figured you were going to survive since they put you in here in the first place.

“What the hell are you?” Seunghyun murmured, aware that was rude. But considering he was injected with their goddamn blood, he figured that it was a good enough reason to be rude.

“Hell is a very good word to use. We’re from it. I guess you people would call us demons. Well… You can’t really say that you’re not one. Because judging on how your eyes glow, I’m going to say that you’re a good portion of us as well,” Jiyong hummed. He opened the door to a small kitchen, and raised an eyebrow at Seunghyun. The other three had no problem going inside, but it took Seunghyun a while to find the courage.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seunghyun gets some answers

There were about fifteen men in lab coats moving around him inside of the laboratory. Not a single one of them seemed interest in talking to him or answering any of the question she might have.

That morning, he’d woken up where he had passed out on the floor the previous night. Jiyong had tried to make it clear that there was a bed that he could actually be sleeping in. But Seunghyun decided to be a brat and sleep where he was. The ground seemed a lot safer than sharing a bed near one of the things that had scared him so much.

Especially since he was now much more aware that they weren’t human, at all. All that he had gathered was that they were demons. And he was some kind of human-demon mutant at this point.

There had been others, but he hadn’t gotten a really good chance to find out what had happened to them.

Three armed guards had come into the apartment (he should probably start thinking of it as a cell), and had put giant manacles on his wrists. They practically made it impossible for him to move his wrists. Not that he had much of a desire to wiggle his wrists around. But it still made him uncomfortable. They treated him like a prisoner. But he was pretty damn sure he’d never done anything illegal enough to cause him to be picked up like this.

Every time one of the scientists came near him with a needle, he shied away from them. They didn’t seem to pay that much attention to his discomfort. The needles hurt, but he was surprised to see that the puncture wounds didn’t last all that long on his skin. A few seconds after the needles were extracted from him, the marks were gone. It was the weirdest thing that he had ever seen himself do.

“What’s going on?” Seunghyun asked for about the fiftieth time. The woman that was closest to him gave him a look. For a second, he thought that she was actually going to give him an answer. But she snapped her mouth shut and moved away from where he was lying on the examination table.

He really just wanted to get out of here. But if he was the only one that had survived the transformation from human to half-human, they obviously wanted to study him. He would have been fine with that, if they would at all acknowledge that he was still half-human and treat him as such. But they didn’t. They just poked, prodded, and tested him.

Seunghyun didn’t know what this blood was going to do to him. He knew that his eyes had glowed the previous night. But other than that, he didn’t feel all that much different. He still felt like a useless twenty-seven year old.

Other than the weird feeling of being hyped up on adrenaline, nothing had changed inside of him. But that feeling hadn’t occurred since he had woken up. So, even that wasn’t really a concern at the current time.

After about four hours of testing, he was brought back towards the cell that he had originally been inside.

The hallways to get to the cell were very dark and they were completely plain. There was no hint of any type of life or any type of humanity. It was just dark, dingy, and depressing. Maybe they were testing to find out how long it would take for demons to commit suicide in these crappy conditions.

 

The Manacles were removed from his wrists. He was pushed into the cell, not allowed to even pause for a second after the manacles were removed. He ended up falling flat on his ass, a groan escaping him.

But he wasn’t the only one groaning in that moment. Seunghyun titled his head to see three shapes moving in the center of the room. Seungri, Daesung, and Youngbae were all naked and seeming to have a pretty good time with each other. Seungri had his mouth wrapped around Youngbae. Youngbae had his mouth wrapped around Daesung. And Daesung just seemed to be enjoying life as it was handed to him. Finding that he was staring, he immediately tore his eyes away from the group of three.

Even if it was one of the hottest things that he had ever seen in his entire life. Given his supposed heterosexuality, that was certainly an alarming realization. He quickly got up from the ground and scurried into nearest bedroom. He hoped it was a bedroom. He was pretty certain that it wasn’t the kitchen given to where it was.

He shut the door behind him and turned his head, frowning a little bit when he saw that Jiyong was sitting on the bed and reading a book. Seunghyun had no idea how he had managed to get a book, but he wasn’t about to question it.

“Ah, sorry,” Seunghyun said awkwardly, leaning against the door.

He had seen naked men before. There had been some arousal at those points, but considering his lack of sex (in his entire life if he was being honest) he thought it was more of a natural reaction. Something that he wasn’t proud of, but a natural reaction none the less.

“They do that a lot, you better get used to it. That’s why I was warning you about being out in that room. For some reason, their bedroom just doesn’t seem to cut it for them,” Jiyong said, rolling his eyes a little.

The bedroom was small, but there were two beds. Considering that there were three men out there, he assumed that there was a separate room. Which meant that Seunghyun was going to be stuck sleeping beside the person that had been more than happy to emotionally torture him the previous night.

“Sit down, the beds look like they’d be shitty. But they’re pretty good. Especially after you’ve been lying on that damned examination table,” Jiyong said, disgust evident in his tone.

“How often do they do that kind of testing?” Seunghyun asked. He made his way across the room and onto the bed that was beside Jiyong’s. It wasn’t that far away. He could probably reach the other’s arm from where he was lying on the bed. Not that he had much of a desire to touch the other male at that moment.

“Yeah, unfortunately. They’re especially interested in you though, so be prepared,” Jiyong responded.

“So… Last night, you said that you were demons. Are you really? Are you like… Possessing people? Or is this like a legitimate form for you,” Seunghyun asked, finding that the questions he had bottled up had easily started to come out.  

“Demons have real forms. And we happened to be caught in Seoul in those forms. Most of the time, people just think we’re alternative looking human beings. It’s become a lot easier in recent years. We basically cause havoc among humanity. We’re pretty badass,” Jiyong said, grinning. “But, we were caught. I don’t know how they found us, but they did. I guess they want to make us into super soldiers.”

“That kind of seems like a dumb idea,” Seunghyun frowned. “Why are they testing it out on humans then?”

“Well, because trying to force demons to do things that humans want is notoriously just not a good idea. So, making half-demons half-humans seems like a good way to skirt around the entire issue all together,” Jiyong explained. “Plus, humans are more obedient by nature.”

“But if I’m the only one that’s survived, why haven’t they given up?” He sighed.

“Because humans are also stupid and stubborn,” it seemed as though Jiyong had a pretty good answer for all of this.

“If you’re demons, why don’t you just escape?”

“Because the four of us aren’t any good at transforming into mist or whatever. There were three others that were with us. But they had absolutely no problem getting out of here. But we’re more the physical types of demons,” Jiyong explained.

It sounded as though it was a lot more complicated than that. But Seunghyun had a lot of information to sort through in his mind. So he wasn’t about to start asking a lot of questions and get even more confused with this news.

“I was kind of surprised that you survived, now that I’ve seen you.”

Seunghyun quirked an eyebrow as he turned his head to look at the male that was sitting on the opposite bed. It seemed as though Jiyong was purposefully ignoring him and not looking over at him.

“Why is that?” Seunghyun asked, feeling that he probably wouldn’t like the answer.

“You’re kind of a wimp,” Jiyong said, a hint of a smile coming onto his face. Seunghyun rolled his eyes and groaned, getting onto his back. “Sorry, but you were crying, screaming, and crawling away.”

“You were scaring the absolute shit out of me. I woke up in this unknown place and you were purposefully being terrifying,” Seunghyun said, rolling his eyes a little at him.

“I know, but I thought you were going to die from a heart attack,” Jiyong said, letting out a snort of laughter. Seunghyun snorted quietly.

“I wasn’t going to die, I might just lie there until you did your demon-y thing,” Seunghyun sighed.

It surprised Seunghyun that they were able to have a conversation like this. That they were capable of just having a normal moment with each other, even though the stuff happened the previous day. It apparently seemed as though they had warmed up to each other. Seunghyun didn’t get any help from the people that worked there and were testing on him. But Jiyong seemed more than willing to give up information.

Despite how badly he had been frightened the previous day. He found the other amusing and interesting.

“I can’t wait to see what you can do,” Jiyong hummed, shutting his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr = Mortuarism


	3. 3

The enormous fighting arena in the center of the military compound, was the first time that Seunghyun had managed to see sunlight in about a week. The ground was primarily just dirt and sand. There wasn’t a single thing growing out in the arena. There were a few large barricades (mainly covered in barbed wire and some kind of metal). Their placement didn’t mean a whole lot to Seunghyun though. Unless it was something that he could easily hide behind.

Because, the goal of this was apparently to have one of the demons win. By beating the absolute snot out of the other demons that were in the arena with them. It seemed kind of like a stupid idea. Considering that pitting your super special super soldiers was going to weaken the ones that lost every single time. It just didn’t make a lot of sense to Seunghyun to have them fight if they wanted them all to get stronger and better.

Tilting his head back, Seunghyun breathed in deeply. The fresh air felt amazing inside of his lungs. It was so much better than the musty air that he had been breathing for the last week. Shutting his eyes, he breathed in slowly. Then, turned his attention towards the two that were straight ahead of them.

It was Jiyong and Youngbae.

Not that he wanted to fight a single one of them in the first place. But the two that he had the least amount of a desire to fight were the ones that were directly in front of him.

Jiyong had warned him that none of them would look entirely like he was used to seeing them. They were going to be going into a different form. The form that was uncensored and scary as hell.

Youngbae’s hair was now a messy Mohawk, not at all looking like the perfectly done curls that looked an awful lot like horns that Seunghyun was used to seeing. He looked a lot more bulky in the chest and the shoulders as well.

Daesung’s hair was a mess, and there were two metal tusks that came out from his mouth. It probably would have looked creepy if Seunghyun didn’t think it was a mildly adorable look. He didn’t pull off the badass demon look.

Seungri looked almost the same. But there was markings on the side of his face that had never been there before.

The biggest change between who they were and what they looked like now though, was Jiyong. His hair was a flaming orange, with black underneath. The orange horn that stuck out on the right side of his head almost blended into his messy hair. But there was no denying that it was certainly there. Seunghyun found himself being mildly attracted to the other in this form.

Granted, he was probably also very attracted to him in his regular form. Not that he would admit it out loud.

As for Seunghyun, he had no idea how to fight. Other than his eyes glowing every once in a while, there had been no sign that there was anything different about him. He just looked a little rougher than he normally did.

Oh, there was the fast healing. But he was pretty certain that wasn’t going to do him a whole lot of good in this situation. Because he was supposed to be fighting. Although, not dying was probably a good way to go at the same time.

Either way, Seunghyun figured that staying out of the way of the other four was the best way to go. Stay out of their way, try to find someplace to hide, and try not to get too badly injured. Definitely avoid getting in Jiyong’s way. There was an unspoken respect between the other four. It led him to believe that Jiyong was someone that won in these contests often.

“Begin!” The voice came from one of the many speakers that were set up around the fighting arena. It almost happened immediately, and Seunghyun was just thankful that he was able to hit the deck before Seungri managed to hit him in the head with some sort of fire ball. He had no idea Seungri could do that.

But he could also feel the hair on the back of his neck burning up.

Although Seungri had been the first to attack him, he was not the first person to land a blow against Seunghyun.

 That honor actually went to Youngbae.

The large, thick boot that he was wearing went cracking into Seunghyun’s ribs. He went flying a few feet away from where he had originally gone down. The air was knocked out of him entirely. He was kind of amazed that he didn’t just break in half all together.

He groaned, curling up a little bit. Seunghyun sort of hoped that being on the ground would result in them leaving him alone.

But it was Daesung that lifted him and threw him out of the way. It wasn’t as though there was something coming towards him. So he was doing it because they had to fight.

Seunghyun’s entire body ached intensely, but there wasn’t a whole lot that he could do about the situation. He had no powers that allowed him to move that fast, be that strong, or really anything that allowed them to be better than he was physically.

Jiyong had managed to get Seungri out, although Seunghyun had not been able to see how he had done it. Youngbaehad managed to get Daesung out, and if there was any guess as to how he did that, it was probably Daesung being bent over and holding onto his crotch while groaning. Kind of a low blow, but they probably wanted to get this over with as fast as possible.

Now it was just Seunghyun and the two demons that he definitely didn’t want to be facing in this situation. He started to move away from where he had been shoved. His entire body ached as he headed toward the nearest door. He wasn’t looking to run away, just to have something to lean against and hope to hide.

When he was about five feet away from the door, there was a loud popping noise somewhere above him. There was a growing pain near the right of his spinal cord. There was silence behind him. It took him a few moments to realize that he was bleeding profusely from where the pain had been based.

A bullet had managed to go through his entire body. Seunghyun had never been particularly good with biology, but he was pretty certain that the bullet had torn through some things that were pretty vital to his survival.  To be honest, he had always assumed that gunshot wounds would hurt a lot more than the one he had received actually felt.

But he was in shock, and he fell onto the ground. The noise of two fighting resumed after a few moments. Seunghyun wasn’t really all that aware of it. He was kind of in shock that he would get shot for trying to avoid a fight. This was the first time that he had ever been thrown into a situation like this. And he tried to get out, and of course he got shot. It was a pretty typical moment of his life, if he was being totally honest.

 

At some point, he must have passed out. Because the next time that he opened his eyes (which at the time felt like he was just blinking normally), he was inside of the cell and lying in his bed. He didn’t feel as much in pain as he thought he would at this point. He kind of imagined that he would wake up writhing in pain. But it was almost as though he had woken up from a peaceful sleep.

Jiyong appeared in front of him after his eyes had opened, making Seunghyun jump a little bit.

“You may not have anything offensive to work with yet, but you healed pretty well,” Jiyong said, explaining quickly as he lifted up Seunghyun’s blanket off of him and pointed towards where the bullet had exited. There was a small red circle where the exit wound had been. But it looked more like he had bumped his body against something.

“Why did they shoot me?” Seunghyun asked, although it was a dumb question. They had shot him because he was going towards the door.

“Because we’re not allowed to go near the walls. Youngbae can climb up the walls with no problem, something that they learned the hard way. I think they thought you could climb up the walls just as easily. So they shot you,” Jiyong sighed, sitting on the bed beside him.

“I feel like shit,” he murmured as he tilted his head back onto the pillow. With his eyes shut, he was rather surprised to feel fingers running through his dark hair. When his eyes opened, he saw Jiyong watching him with interest. That moment of affection surprised him.

Unfortunately it was short lived.

When Seungri, Youngbae, and Daesung caught on that the two of them were talking; they waited outside until there was a lull in the conversation. When those moments of silence came, they burst into the room.

“Okay, we really need to find out how to keep Seunghyun from getting the absolute shit beaten out of him. Slash not getting shot,” Daesung said, completely oblivious to what he had interrupted. Seungri and Youngbae both seemed like they at last understood a little bit about what was going on.

“I don’t think I have anything,” Seunghyun sighed.

“We’re damn well going to try and find out what you might have going on,” Jiyong said, nodding his head slowly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My Tumblr is mortuarism!!


	4. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff, basically

“They do this every so often. They’re just assholes,” Jiyong murmured on the bed opposite from where Seunghyun was curled up. Their bodies were turned so that they could face each other on their respective beds.

Everything had been fine when they went to bed. The group had decided to go to sleep and wait until the next day for horrible things to happen. But, then the temperature had dropped significantly in about three minutes. It seemed impossible that it would happen naturally. And it appeared as though Seunghyun was correct in that belief. They apparently liked to see how they could handle different temperatures.

“I think my fingers are about to freeze off,” Seunghyun grumbled. He opened his eyes once again, his eyes stinging from the cold. It had to be far below the point of freezing. He was trying desperately to stay warm, staying under all of his blankets and even stuffing his fingers inside of his shirt. But, he wasn’t having a whole lot of luck with that.

“Move over, Seunghyun,” Jiyong ordered as he got up and made his way to his side of their small room.

Seunghyun rolled over to the other side of his bed, allowing for the white haired male to get into the bed beside him. Jiyong got underneath the sheets and blankets so that he could press himself against the taller male’s back. It surprised him that Jiyong was really that warm, but he was definitely thankful to have the warmth behind him.

It surprised Seunghyun even more as he felt the white haired man’s arm wrap around his waist. He wasn’t about to fight it though. It felt surprisingly comfortable. It was probably the most comfortable that Seunghyun had felt since he had been brought to this cell. There was warmth, and he even thought that there might have been a little bit of affection coming from the other male.

“What were you doing when they decided to pick you up?” Jiyong asked. Their bodies were pressed together and very comfortable with one another. Seunghyun didn’t feel cold at all any longer. He wondered if the other’s demon blog was helpful in this situation.

“I got drunk, basically. I got fired that day, so I figured it would be a good way to spend my time. I don’t really remember what happened after that,” Seunghyun sighed, resting his head comfortably on the pillow.

“What did you do before you were fired?” Jiyong asked, moving his hand so that it rested on the center of Seunghyun’s stomach. It caused for him to feel as though there were butterflies fluttering around where Jiyong was touching him.

“I had been working in a restaurant as a waiter. I had a bad week, and I guess I was having a hard time doing a good job. So I got fired, and I can’t really blame them. I was kind of tired of working there anyway, so minus being kidnapped and having my genes altered… It wasn’t that bad,” Seunghyun sighed.

“So, you don’t miss your job. Do you miss anything?”

“Well, I kind of miss my dog. It’s a dachshund and its name is Monster… Which is almost ironic.”

“Why is that ironic?” Jiyong asked, lifting his head up.

“Because it’s an angelic little animal and it turns out that I’m a monster.”

“How are you a monster?”

Seunghyun paused for a moment, sighing a bit before turning his head to look back at the other. “Well… I’m a monster, I guess. Now that I have demon blood, most people would consider me to be some evil creature.”

Jiyong snorted, rolling his eyes as he pushed Seunghyun’s head back down onto the pillow.

“Just because you’ve got demon blood doesn’t automatically make you some evil creature. I haven’t see you do a damn thing that was more than just… Okay? Like, you’re leaning more towards neutral good than neutral evil, or even neutral,” Jiyong hummed.

There was a few moments of silence between the two of them.

Jiyong brought up a good point. Something that Seunghyun hadn’t really thought about. Although he was not particularly religious, he had been under the assumption that the demon blood would cause for him to just automatically be evil. But he hadn’t done anything evil. He’d just been kind of awkward in general. He hadn’t been particularly good either though. He just hadn’t killed anyone.

He hadn’t even hit one of the people that had gone after him. He hadn’t gone after any of the other demons. So far, all he’d done was hide, get shot, and get tested on.

“Look at this,” Jiyong said. It snapped Seunghyun out of his thoughts, and he turned his head to look at him once again. Jiyong lifted his hand up and a small bit of flame started to escape from the ends of Jiyong’s fingers.

“Wow,” Seunghyun whispered, smiling a bit as he rolled onto his back to watch the other move the fire slowly between his fingers. Well, regardless of what was going on inside of him, it was a pretty interesting trick to have the ability to do.

The fire was moved slowly until there was forms. They looked like four different people, and they slowly seemed to start dancing with one another. Although Seunghyun couldn’t hear any music, it would have fit in really well though. The music would have been something old, lovely, and something that even Seunghyun could dance to.

His eyes fluttered slowly, starting to lose consciousness as the fire started to die in front of him. He was warm, he was with someone that seemed to genuinely care about his wellbeing. Seunghyun found it was surprisingly easy for him to sleep when he was near Jiyong. Even with the freezing cold temperatures that they were surrounded by.

 

Jiyong glanced down at the male that had fallen asleep beside him. His dark eyelashes cast a shadow along his face, his jawline was something that could cut glass. Ever since the first moment that he had seen the half-human, he had been… Smitten. It wasn’t quite a word he would normally use for himself. He was usually someone that was a heartless demon. He was kind of the poster creature for that.

But Seunghyun was innocent, beautiful, and for some reason he found that kindness endearing.

Leaning forward, he pressed a gentle kiss against Seunghyun’s forehead.

Oh God, what the hell was even happening to him.


	5. 5

The arena was becoming a place that Seunghyun dreaded being brought to.

It was the place where he had originally gotten shot, and it was where he knew that he would get the absolute snot beaten out of him by his friends. So, obvious reasons, he didn’t want anything to do with that area of the military compound. Regardless of what he did to try and avoid the fights, it was still necessary for them to beat the crap out of Seunghyun. They needed to knock him out so that they could properly win.

So, when Seunghyun was brought into the arena in the morning… He immediately got himself behind one of the many barricades to avoid the entire situation. With his luck, it was the one time that the four others got overly involved with one another, and fought each other.

From where he was sitting, he was fairly unaware of what they were doing.

Seunghyun knew that Jiyong was probably going to be the one that would come looking for him to finish it. The demon had been the winner the last few times that Seunghyun had been inside of the arena. But, usually, it was either Youngbae or Daesung that took Seunghyun out. He really didn’t look forward to being beaten up by Jiyong. It honestly seemed as though Jiyong was genuinely talented at beating the crap out of others.

This probably explained why the military seemed to be both respect and afraid of Jiyong and the power that he had. Seunghyun knew firsthand what he could do with fire, and he had also seen how fast he could be.

“I’m sorry… It’s your turn,” Jiyong said quietly as he seemed to appear in front of Seunghyun randomly. It was about forty minutes since they had been originally brought into the arena.

This was what Seunghyun had feared, and he sighed quietly. His knees were brought up to his chest and he sighed a little bit. “Alright… Okay… Just try and make it quick.”

For obvious reasons, Seunghyun really didn’t want to sit around and wait for him to get the crap beaten out of him. He just kind of wanted the other to take care of him so that this could end. He was pretty certain that Jiyong didn’t really want to hurt him.

They had gotten pretty close over the time that Seunghyun had been inside of the compound. Seunghyun had thrown away his previous beliefs that he would only ever be attracted to women. Because the fact was, he was very attracted Jiyong. He wouldn’t quite admit that he was in love with Jiyong quite yet. But he was definitely getting to that point.

Jiyong was hesitating, that was obvious to absolutely anyone that was watching. His hand was in the fist and it was appearing as though he was ready to hit him. He glanced away from where Seunghyun was currently sitting.

“I’m really sorry,” Jiyong said quietly, before throwing the punch and hitting Seunghyun in the face. It was the only place that the military would be content. And Seunghyun needed to actually be in some form of pain for them to allow for Jiyong to be done.

However, when Jiyong’s fist connected with Seunghyun’s face, his entire body flinched in reflex. Even his brain seemed to flinch. For a few moments after the pain started to disappear, he had no idea what was going on. It felt as though it was the fastest punch that he had ever gotten. But it didn’t seem like a fully blown punch. Which meant, the people watching were going to be displeased and Jiyong was going to have to throw another, heavier punch.

When he opened his eyes, Seunghyun was shocked by what he saw.

Jiyonng was looking pretty shocked and his jaw had dropped from his shock. He had gone flying from where he had been standing in front of Seunghyun, smashing into the wall that had been behind him. The barricade that was behind Seunghyun’s had been blown away from where he was sitting. As a matter of fact, almost everything had been blown away from where he had been sitting. It was a shocking thing to see, for someone that had never done a single damned thing that could have hurt any of the others.

“Holy shit,” Seunghyun whispered as he sat up. He was pretty certain that he had just won this weird horrible game. Glancing around, he saw that some of the dirt that had been around him had even moved away from him. There was a hole that was around him.

 

While the other four had been brought out of the arena in a regular way, Seunghyun was handcuffed and brought into the science area. There was a large group of heavily geared men that was bringing him to the scientists.

It wasn’t as though they talked to him at all. At all tried to explain what had happened. He did manage to see a video of what had been going on inside of the arena. It was when his eyes were closed, that he managed to finally show his odd ability.

It was something telekinetic. No one could actually see what he had done, but when everything went flying away from him… It was best described as an explosion. Even though it was such an odd thing to happen, he had to admit that it was pretty cool.

When they were finished with them, one of the scientists that had been staring at him looked momentarily disappointed. Seunghyun supposed that they had expected him to do something interesting. But he had just let them poke and prod him.

 

The manacles were removed from around his wrists. Seunghyun turned his attention towards the white haired demon that had been staying a safe distance away from the massive door. It was generally a good idea to stay away from the main door when the guards were doing something. Although Seunghyun hadn’t seen anything to imply that the demons could be killed by a gun, clearly it wasn’t the most comfortable thing to happen.

When the guards left the room, Jiyong finally spoke up.

“I’m so proud that you finally got your powers. I think you broke my back with that telekinetic stuff. That’s awesome,” Jiyong said, smiling brightly as he made his way over to where Seunghyun was standing.

A blush came over his face when he heard him, smiling brightly as Seunghyun glanced down. He was kind of embarrassed. He never thought he would be proud of doing something that caused his friends pain. But, he found that he was happy he could finally do something impressively.

“Come here,” Jiyong teased, holding his arms open. Seunghyun moved closer and wrapped his arms around the other’s neck and smiled at him. He was just… Happy. Jiyong seemed to have completely healed up.

“Sorry about hurting you though,” Seunghyun admitted, giving him a small smile.

It was Jiyong that leaned upwards and pressed a kiss against his lips.

Admittedly, it was probably something that Seunghyun should have seen coming. The way that Jiyong seemed to be a bouncing ball of excitement, it seemed natural that they would finally do what they need to do. Because it had been a long time coming.

Slowly, and with a bit of caution, he returned the kiss. His body moved closer to him, so that they were comfortably pressed together. The kiss was a pretty slow and gentle one. Their lips were pillowed together. Seunghyun let out a small content noise when he felt the hands on the sides of his hips.

Jiyong pulled away from him, a smile coming onto his lips. Seunghyun was pretty sure that he was as red as a tomato, blushing as he glanced down between them. He gently ran his fingers through Seunghyun’s hair and smiled brightly at him.

“I have something for you,”Jiyong said, moving away from him. He pulled out a few pieces of chocolate from his back pocket.

“How did you manage to get chocolate?” Seunghyun asked, quirking an eyebrow at him.

“I didn’t. One of the security guards thinks that Daesung is really cute so they give him candy every so often. They gave him like… Chocolate bars, other different kind of sweets. I thought that you deserved some because of how awesome you were,” Jiyong explained.

A laugh escaped Seunghyun and he accepted the chocolate from him.

“Thanks, you’re… Awesome.”


	6. 6

“Well, on the bright side, if they decide to throw evil plates at us, then at least we know that you’ll have our back,” Daesung said, curled up inside of the kitchen and watching as Seunghyun practiced. He was clearly pretending that he didn’t see the glare that was shot his way from Jiyong.

Jiyong had only allowed him to watch Seunghyun if he promised to keep his mouth shut. And if the only time he opened his mouth (because keeping his mouth shut was pretty impossible for Daesung), that what he said had to be positive. That was, decidedly, not a very positive thing to say. And the plate that Seunghyun had been holding up for the last two minutes fell to the ground. Thankfully, the plates were pretty hard to break.

“Daesung, out,” Jiyong demanded, pointing out of the door with a frown.

They were trying to get Seunghyun to be stronger. Ever since that first telekinetic explosion (at least that was Youngbae’s assessment), there hadn’t been any sign of that amount of strength since then. So, Jiyong was trying to flex and build his telekinetic muscles up.

“Oh come on,” Daesung grumbled. But regardless of his desire to remain where he was currently comfortable, he got up and left the two of them to their own devices.

“Come on, try again,” Jiyong said, holding up a plate for Seunghyun to take from his hands. But the dark haired male just sort of rested his forehead against the table and let out a long groan.  “What’s wrong?”

“My head hurts and I’m really bad at this. Let’s just face it, I’m not going to get stronger. Maybe it was just some kind of freak incident that happened,” Seunghyun sighed, lifting his head and resting his head on his hand. Jiyong sighed, gently nudging him.

“You are strong. You just aren’t used to working those muscles that have formed inside of you,” Jiyong said, frowning as he looked sat down beside him, setting the plate down in front of him.

Seunghyun had a bruise on his cheek, still healing up from the last time that he had been in the arena. Of course, that wasn’t much compared to the wound on his arm. Thankfully, that didn’t seem to be as obvious to everyone. Seunghyun had bandaged his arm up as best as he could, but there wasn’t much else he could do about it. The scientists weren’t at all interested in his health. Not unless he was doing something cool. But things hadn’t gone as well as the one time that he had won. He got punched around a few times, and eventually just lie on the ground and gave up. Basically, his hope that he’d have a chance was so far not working out all that well for him.

Jiyong reached out and gently placed his fingers over where the bruise was formed on his cheek. He looked concerned, and when he spoke, Seunghyun understood why.

“You’re not healing properly. You healed faster with a  gunshot wound to your body than you’re handling this bruise,” Jiyong sighed, removing his hand from Seunghyun’s face. It took all of Seunghyun’s self-control to not press his face against his hand once again. There was a warmth that came off of the other that he now craved.

Ever since they had tried to freeze the five of them and those two had gotten close in Seunghyun’s bed, he’d started feeling like that around him. He really liked Jiyong. He was pretty sure that the feelings were mutual. But neither one of them had acted on it other than the kiss they had shared.

But that act hadn’t been shared since that first moment.

Although there had been more than one moment where the two of them could have kissed since then. They just hadn’t. And Seunghyun was a bit disappointed by that.

“You can’t just be an asshole to people like that,” Youngbae’s voice came from the other room. The two males shared a look before going into the main part of the cell. For some reason, the three men looked as though they were about to get into a fight with one another. Youngbae was glaring at Daesung, clearly unpleased with whatever Daesung had been talking about.

Seunggri stood between the two of them, trying to stop them from actually getting into a physical fight. His hands were raised up, but the only one that he was touching was Daesung. Whom was looking pretty annoyed.

 “I’m a fucking demon, what the hell do you expect me to be like?” Daesung snapped, running his fingers through his hair so that they partially stuck up. At least he didn’t appear to have the tusks quite yet. So the fighting wasn’t going to go full blown quite yet. But, if something didn’t change then they were going to go full blown at each other.

Jiyong slipped in front of Seunghyun, putting himself in front of the half-demon, trying to protect him from getting hurt if this went too far.

But it was quite the opposite that actually occurred. Seunghyun wasn’t entirely certain what initiated it, but suddenly Seunggri and Youngbae started kissing and Daesung was herding them into the bedroom that they shared with one another. Seunghyun supposed it was true that they weren’t the type of people that could remain angry at one another for too long.

A snort of laughter escaped Jiyong as he rolled his dark eyes. He reached out and took Seunghyun’s hand, guiding him towards the bedroom on the opposite side of the cell. It was the furthest that they could get away from them. And it was usually far enough that the sex wasn’t too terrible.

 

Lying together, Seunghyun let out a small laugh as he rested his head back. His head was resting on Jiyong’s arm, the shorter male looking at the half-demon with amusement and affection in his eyes.

“I think I might actually be okay with being a bit of a flop at this. I don’t think I could ever handle having that much power. I’d probably end up breaking windows and all sorts of stuff,” Seunghyun sighed, tilting his head to look at Jiyong.

There was a small pause before Jiyong leaned forward, pressing a small kiss against Seunghyun’s. It was a tiny kiss, with just enough affection to have Seunghyun moving closer to the other male. Their lips were slowly moving together, seeming as though they had done this more than one time before. Seunghyun raised his hand, pulling Jiyong closer by the back of his neck.

Admittedly, this was heating up a lot faster than Seunghyun had originally anticipated. But he was also really into it.

A moan fell into the kiss from Seunghyun’s mouth, falling into the kiss. But Jiyong seemed to have all the confidence and was pushing him back onto the bed. Jiyong crawled on top of Seunghyun and started to push his hand down into his pants.

This was a moment when Seunghyun was conflicted. One, because it wasn’t as though they were totally solitary and no one couldn’t see what they were doing. Two, because he wasn’t totally confident about how he would look to Jiyong.

But, when Jiyong’s hand was slipping into the front of his pants and wrapping around Seunghyun’s member, he kind of forgot what he was thinking. His head fell back onto the pillow as Jiyong started to move his hand slowly. He couldn’t even tell if Jiyong was taking are of himself for a while, but then he felt the other grinding against his thigh.

He came fast and easy.

For obvious reasons, as he hadn’t managed to fiddle with himself or really anything sexual in the last few months. He was much more focused on not getting the nonsense beaten out of him and what was happening to him.

His breathing was heavy as Jiyong paused with a small gasp, his body pressed tight against Seunghyun’s leg. Tilting his head back, the half-human breathed deeply and shifted to get a bit more comfortable.

“Thanks,” Jiyong murmured, pressing a small kiss against Seunghyun’s lips. A blush covered his face, and a laugh escaped Seunghyun as he returned the kiss quickly.

“I feel like I should be thanking you,” Seunghyun murmured, his eyes shutting. When Jiyong came back, he cleaned up Seunghyun’s skin and then cleaned himself off.

“You definitely should,” Jiyong commented, after throwing out whatever he had used to clean them off. He got off of the bed and curled up beside Seunghyun once again, pulling the taller male close to cuddle against. “Now go to sleep.

“Mm,” Seunghyun grumbled, pressing a kiss against his arm. 


	7. 7

“I hate when they take the two of them from me,” Seungri sighed, sounding absolutely miserable as he rested his cheek against the floor of the main part of the cell. Daesung and Youngbae had been taken out of the cell about forty minutes ago. It had seemed pretty rushed, them being pulled out of there and neither of them seemed very happy about leaving. But their choices were limited, and they could only throw quick goodbyes out to Seungri.

Over the past week, Seungri and Seunghyun had been taken for testing the least amount of times. It almost seemed as though they had given up on Seunghyun. And Seungri was pretty certain that they had tested very last part of him. They never won the battles, they weren’t even really a threat to any of the other demons.

Yes, it was true that they were stronger than humans. Yes, they had unique supernatural abilities. But they weren’t continuing to develop or continue to win. They weren’t interesting to poke at any longer. Which, honestly, was totally fine with Seunghyun.

They had probably left Jiyong behind because taking all of the strongest demons at one time probably was the worst idea that they could have. It was basically asking for them to work together to destroy them and get away. Especially since those were the three that could do it and keeping them in a confined area was just… It had been proven to be a bad choice on their part.

At the moment, Seunghyun was lying on the makeshift couch, with lying partially on top of him while lying on his back. His head was resting about halfway up Seunghyun’s stomach. Seunghyun moved his fingers through the smaller male’s thick white hair. They had gotten very, very comfortable with one another.

“You two are gross, I’m going to go practice my stuff. You just have fun and be all flirty and pathetic with each other,” Seungri said, making a small noise of disgust in the back of his throat as he got up from where he had gotten comfortable. They hadn’t started doing anything more than they had been. But apparently that had gotten too much for Seungri.

Especially since it wasn’t as though Seungri had anything to distract himself with the other two gone.

The two men on the makeshift couch were silent for a few moments, Seunghyun’s fingers continuing to play with Jiyong’s hair.

“Your arm hasn’t healed yet, has it?” Jiyong asked, and when Seunghyun lifted his arm he saw that he had bled through his bandages and his sleeve. Thankfully, it didn’t seem as though he had stained the other’s hair or his face. That would have been kind of gross.

“I guess not,” Seunghyun said, shrugging it off like no big deal. But considering the wound had been bleeding on and off for about a week, it wasn’t really a good thing. The scientists didn’t seem to care, the few times that they had seen him.

“Let me see it,” Jiyong stated, shifting so that he could straddle Seunghyun’s hips better. It was an embarrassing position to be in. And his main hope was that Seungri didn’t decide that now was a good time to pop back out and see what they were doing.

Pushing the sleeve to his shirt up, Seunghyun showed the wound.

“Okay, so, before I do this. I want to let you know that I’m aware it’s really gross and I don’t want you to think it’s okay to get hurt because I’ll do this. I’m only doing this because it’s been a week and I don’t really want you to die from an infection,” Jiyong said. He seemed to be rambling on a bit to let him know that whatever he was going to do was gross and that this was a onetime deal. It made Seunghyun actually believe that the other was nervous.

Jiyong lifted his arm up and ran the flat of his tongue along the wound that had shown no signs of healing. His tongue moved slowly and cautiously. Despite the fact that it stung to have Jiyong licking his arm, he also found it to be somewhat arousing.

He continued to lick at the wound, only making Seunghyun squirm with the awkwardness of it all, the mild pain, and the mild pleasure. It was just really weird to have Jiyong licking and messing around with what had previously hurt a lot.

When Jiyong pulled away, Seunghyun glanced at the wound and was fairly shocked to see that it was about ninety-five percent healed.

“Wow,” Seunghyun murmured, studying his arm. It would probably finish healing in a few days, and it wasn’t any worry for infection any longer. Jiyong finished licking at his lower lip, cleaning up the blood that remained around his mouth.

It was really random that he felt the desire, but Seunghyun lunged forward and pressed a sloppy kiss against Jiyong’s lips. It was a heavy and intense kiss that the two of them were sharing between each other. Jiyong even seemed surprise by the intensity that was coming from Seunghyun.

Their lips parted for a quick moment, and Seunghyun’s arm hit the back of the chair.

“You know, if I had known that blood would get you to kiss me like that, I would have volunteered to do that a lot earlier,” Jiyong said, a mischievous smile coming back onto his lips. He moved them so that Seunghyun’s legs were slightly wrapped around his waist and he could push against him as they kissed.

“Not entirely sure it was the blood that turned me on,” Seunghyun teased, slipping his arms around his neck to kiss him once again. They were once again getting comfortable, kissing, enjoying each other’s bodies. Something that they had gotten very comfortable doing lately.

“Gross!” Daesung half-screamed as him an Youngbae were brought back into the cell. Immediately, Jiyong hopped back so that they weren’t pressed up to each other. Seunghyun didn’t think he’d blushed that hard in a long time.

Which was ironic, because more than one time, he had walked in on Youngbae, Seungri, and Daesung being very intimate with one another. But for some reason, he was still embarrassed to be caught fully clothed and kissing someone.

Seungri almost immediately came out of the room, looking relieved to see that the other two were alright.

“We need to talk,” Youngbae said, his voice low. He was the only one that wasn’t smiling and seeming to look at anything with a bright look in his eyes. He was frowning, his eyes shifting away from the other four almost immediately when they looked at him.

“What’s going on?” Jiyong asked, leaning forward to his friend. Seunghyun felt his skin crawl when he saw Youngbae sit down, looking as ashen as he did,

“They’ve lost a lot of funding for this program. We’re nearing the end of their need for us. I don’t think they’re going to keep us alive much longer,” Youngbae admitted.

The room was silent.

“What are we going to do?” Seungri whispered, looking between Youngbae and Jiyong. They were, after all, the two people that were the most like leaders that they had.

“I don’t know,” Jiyong admitted after a moment’s pause. “I don’t know what the hell we can do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of the fluff chapters srryntsrry


	8. 8

The sound of a saw whirring about five inches from the side of Seunghyun’s head, cuased him to jump slightly in the restraints that kept him on the surgical table. He had no idea what the man was planning on doing, but he had the sneaking suspicion that it was going to hurt a lot. Specifically, Seunghyun had gotten the intense hint that his head was about to be cut open while he wasn’t under any anesthetic.

Not that he thought that anesthetic would help the fact that his head was about to be sawed open. But he’d rather not feel that intense amount of pain that was bound to be happening in a very short amount of time.

Pushing his head as much as he could against the thing holding his neck in place, he tried to move away from the saw that was moving closer to his head. He had no idea what cutting his head open would accomplish. He assumed that because his abilities seemed to be mainly telekinetic based, that they were trying to see if they could see a brain change.

Or, they were simply trying to find a horrifying way to kill him.

He’d be the easiest to dispose of. So, might as well kill him off first and then go onto the full blooded demons. Save all the ammo and chemicals to try and finish the demons off. Don’t waste it on the creature that they created.

Pulling at the bonds on his arms, he realized that as strong as he had become, he was still limited on what he could get out of. He shut his eyes, feeling some of his hair being cut by the saw as it got closer.

Realistically, Seunghyun knew that the scientist wasn’t prolonging this. But it still felt as though this was taking a lot longer than it needed to.

A gasp escaped him as the saw finally bit into his scalp. He could already feel himself starting to bleed and the pain was only going to get worse the longer that the scientist continued to cut into him. Shutting his eyes tightly, his brain did a strong flinch that he had slowly gotten used to feeling.

The saw was immediately torn from his scalp, and the scientist let out a horrifying scream. When Seunghyun opened his eyes, blood was pouring onto his chest from the scientist’s neck. Specifically, where the small saw had turned on him and cut into his throat.

His body slumped to the ground almost immediately and Seunghyun was frozen in shock.

Something must have tipped the guards off that there was something wrong, because it only took them about thirty seconds to get into the room. They were just as shocked as Seunghyun was, but then they seemed to realize what exactly had occurred inside of the room.

“We have a Code Red in medical room 42,” one of the guards said into a radio pinned to his tactical gear. Seunghyun was forcibly removed from where he had been lying, and was basically dragged out of the medical room. He hadn’t heard whatever had been said back to the man, but he assumed that it was probably something that was going to go very badly for him.

“Where the fuck are you taking him?” It was Jiyong’s voice coming from another one of the rooms. The scientist that was in there with him called for backup to keep Jiyong inside of the room. Seunghyun tried to get a look at his lover, but the men were dragging him so quickly and with such purpose that it was a futile attempt.

“Where are we going with him?” One of the guards whispered. The one that probably wasn’t privy to that much information and had to find things out the hard way.

“We’re taking him to solitary confinement. The Boss has a damned good place to stuff him,” the other responded, a hint of humor slipping into what he was saying. But to Seunghyun, he realized that this was going to be awful.

He had never been in prison, but he had read stories about how people went insane. That time seemed to go by slower, that because you were alone things could go bad very quickly. Seunghyun wasn’t looking forward to being put into solitary confinement.

He wasn’t looking forward to being away from the four others.

Which was odd, considering that not too long ago, he had been terrified of them. They had purposefully frightened him and he had been so certain that he would hate them until the day that he died. But, as it turned out, they were good. They were demons, but they were good. And he was one of them, even if it was only half of his body that was demonic. They were the only people in this god forsaken place that cared about him.

“Here,” one of the guards said, sounding like the one that was in charge.

“Here? But isn’t that – “

“Yeah, it is. Shut up, put him in there.”

It was the hesitancy of the second guard that caused Seunghyun to give a weak struggle. He still hadn’t gotten much of his energy back and it was sort of a useless movement at this point.

The door was opened and the first thing he noticed that it smelled absolutely awful inside of the room. He had never smelt anything like it, and he desperately wanted to avoid going inside. But, seeing as though he was still pretty weak, he had no choice but to get thrown into the room by the two guards.

He landed on something soft and crunchy.

And now that he attempted to pull himself off of it, he noticed it was also sticky.

His eyes either adjusted or his eyes started to do the glowing thing that helped him see better in the dark when he got used to it.

All he could really do was scream when he saw the room that he was in.

There were dead bodies all over the place. And judging by the horns that seemed to have broken through the skin, he was going to make the jump to the conclusion that they were previous experiments Ones that had gone horribly wrong. Seunghyun breathed in sharply, gagging a bit on the taste of the scent of death. He moved to the corner of the room, the only place without any of the dead bodies.

He was horrified. His heart was beating so fast inside of his chest that he thought it was about to burst. This so easily could have been him. There was some kind of freakish reason that he managed to survive and didn’t end up inside of this room.

There had to be at least fifteen dead bodies inside of this room. And this was why they had brought him into this room. They were going to break him. Seunghyun was the one that survived but they wanted to remind him that it was so easy for him to not survive.

Breathing in sharply, he felt his chest feel as though it was constricting. Vaguely, he was aware that he was probably having a panic attack.

His brain seemed to black out for a few moments, and when he came back into the real world… The room was a complete mess.

The dead bodies were piled into the other corner of the room, and they were more damaged than they had been when Seunghyun had entered the room. They were so decomposed that whoever they had been was hard to distinguish. But they were like him. They were human beings.

They were like him.

Shutting his eyes, Seunghyun rested his head back as his brain continued to flinch as it continued to move and organize the dead bodies away from him.

 

He had no idea how long he had been inside of the room when the guards came in to get him out. He assumed that it was a long time. Too long for him to be in a room where there were a bunch of dead bodies.

“Shit, he really fucked them up,” one of the guards said, glancing towards the pile of mutilated dead bodies.

“He’s a demon, we really shouldn’t be surprised by what he does,” the other one responded, and motioned for Seunghyun to get up.

Honestly, Seunghyun felt as though he was pretty drunk. He got up, stumbling a little bit before going over to where they were standing.

The first guard placed manacles on his wrists. Seunghyun immediately felt a wave of panic overcome him as he glanced at the manacles. They were thick, silver, and not at all like what they were used to.

Manacles were placed on his wrist, and he immediately felt a wave of panic overcome him. They were thick, and they took up a good portion of his wrists. And, oddly enough, they hurt. It wasn’t like the manacles that he was used to. These were a lot closer together and they were pretty limiting to what he could do and how he could move.

And they kind of hurt. It was almost as though they were burning his wrists. It wasn’t a sharp pain, but it was more like a slow burn.

“Come on,” the guard stated, pulling Seunghyun out of solitary confinement and was brought back to the room that he was so used to.

As he stood inside of the room that he had been brought into, Seunghyun waited for one of the guards to remove the manacles from around his wrist. But, instead of doing that, they made their way out of the room. They were leaving him with the painful manacles on his wrists.

“No!” Seunghyun yelled, slamming his hands against the door that they had left through. He shut his eyes, resting his forehead against the door in front of him.


	9. 9

“Come back here! Remove these god damned things!” Seunghyun yelled, the guards were walking away from the cell that would eventually open on the other side, and allow them to fight inside of the arena. For about two weeks, Seunghyun had been burdened with the manacles. They restricted his movements, burned at his skin, and seemed to do absolutely nothing for his ability to fight.

He was intelligent enough to figure out that there was a pretty high chance that they were doing that part on purpose.

After the night that he had been put into solitary confinement with the dead bodies, the scientists and guards had been basically pretending as though he didn’t exist. There was no food sent in for him, there was no medical attention given to him, and there was no interest in how he was doing.

When the door rose, Seunghyun was almost tempted to stay inside of the caged area. But he knew that if he stayed there, he would get attacked by one of the guards. So, Seunghyun entered the arena with his stomach churning.

It was a lot darker than it usually was when they were put into the arena. Seunghyun was pretty certain that it was sometime at night. But because of the harsh lights that were down on the center of the arena, it was impossible to see the stars that were above them.

He never thought he would miss the stars as desperately as he had since he had come to this place.

Jiyong, Seungri, Daesung, and Youngbae all looked rather uncomfortable when they were out in the arena. Because the researchers and military men were pushing them to go harder and to fight dirtier.

And since Seunghyun’s hands were restricted, it meant that he was going to get beaten pretty brutally by the demons in the arena with them.

“Now, begin,” a masculine voice said from over the speakers. They normally didn’t need to be prompted, but they were all hesitating. None of them really wanted to hurt one another the way that they wanted them to. But their choices were limited, so they had to do what the man said.

Daesung took down Seungri before the short haired man could do anything. Seungri was taken down quickly and hit his head against one of the bricks that were haphazardly thrown around on the arena. From where Seunghyun was standing, he could hear the demon groaning quietly.

Youngbae and Jiyong immediately started to attack each other, with Daesung coming in on the fight on the side of his lover.

Seunghyun dove behind one of the barricades, just wanting to avoid this as long as possible. Jiyong would probably just hit him a few times and then it would be the end of the fight.

Since that first healing, Jiyong had refused to help heal him with that tongue thing. But he had nursed Seunghyun when he was wounded the last few times, doing it the old fashioned way. Something that had only brought them even closer, even though Seunghyun felt a bit as though he was a burden on the demon. He was kind of useless at that point.

The manacles burned at his arms enough that it was hard for him to focus on building his telekinetic powers. So, perhaps he was useless at this point. A part of him wondered how much longer he would survive if events kept going on like this.

Disturbingly, Seunghyun felt a bit like his death wouldn’t be that bad. Not compared to how he was currently being tortured by the researchers and the military. He didn’t think that he would make it much longer. And he was almost welcoming death.

He was feeling himself giving up, his head falling back against the barricade behind him. A shock of electricity went up his spine, and immediately got to his feet, turning around. It didn’t surprise him that they were trying to keep him from his normal hiding spots.

Jiyong, obviously, was the last person that before him. Youngbae and Daesung were crumpled together in the corner. This was the first time that Seunghyun had seen the two of them actually look as though they were in pain. He momentarily wondered how hard they were pushing Jiyong for the male to actually cause that much damage to his friends.

“Now,” the male voice came over the speakers once again. Seunghyun wondered how long Jiyong had been hesitating.

Watching as the other hesitated, Seunghyun just gave a slight nod of his head. At the time, he hadn’t noticed that Jiyong’s sharp nails were out at that moment. If he had noticed that fact, he might not have agreed to Jiyong attacking him.

The nails digging into his chest and stomach didn’t hurt at first. But once Seunghyun fell onto his back, the pain went shooting through his entire body. A loud yell escaped him, his eyes shutting tightly as he tried to push the hands away from him.

Jiyong stopped, pulling his hands away. Somehow, they had ended up with Jiyong straddling Seunghyun when he had fallen. He looked uncomfortable, his dark eyes glancing up towards where Jiyong seemed to believe the men were watching them from.

“I’m done,” Jiyong called out, subconsciously wiping his palms against his pants. Not wanting to handle the blood of his lover all over his hands.

“Now,” the voice was repeated and Seunghyun let out a whine.

“I’m… Done,” Jiyong said once again, sounding unsure at this point. He glanced from Seunghyun’s face and then back up towards the people.

“No. There is one left,” the voice said, sounding cold and disconnected to what was occurring in the arena below.

Jiyong looked at Seunghyun with nervousness. But they weren’t going to get the chance to leave the arena if it didn’t happen. So, Jiyong started to throw his hands down and scratch more violently at Seunghyun’s chest, and his face at one point.

Seunghyun was unconscious after that.

 

“I’m sorry. I am so damn sorry, I’m never going to do anything that they tell me to do,” Jiyong’s voice sounded as though he was thousands of miles away. Thankfully, slowly, Seunghyun started to rise up to consciousness, a small sigh escaping him as he turned his head and looked at the man. Normally, at this point, his hair might have been white due to him not battling.

But his hair was still orange, and the horn was still appearing through his thick hair.

“Am I even alive?” Seunghyun asked, still feeling a little bit hazy in general. Jiyong let out a quiet laugh, his fingers working through Seunghyun’s thick hair as he shook his head.

“Yeah, you’re alive. But you’re kind of fucked up,” Jiyong whispered, pressing his hand against his chest.

“Does this mean you’re going to lick me?” Seunghyun responded, his nose scrunching up.

Jiyong let out a laugh that sounded a bit as though it was mixed with a sob. He pressed his forehead against Seunghyun’s shoulder, shaking his head ever so slightly. He was handling it the best that he could. But the fact that he had almost killed his lover was taking a toll on him.

“Yes, yes I will lick you to have you healed. But… We have to figure out what we’re going to do with you. They’re going to kill you,” the orange haired male said, running his fingers gently through his hair, soothing him as best as he could.

“I killed a scientist. It was an accident, but I don’t think it matters much,” Seunghyun groaned, rubbing his hand over his face. He felt very weak, and he wanted to go back to sleep. He wondered if he would be able to wake up if he fell asleep.

JIyong just sighed, lifting up the male and moving so that Seunghyun was lying over Jiyong’s lap.

A groan escaped Seunghyun when he was moved. He had no energy to move, so he decided that he wasn’t going to move. He just lay there, allowing for Jiyong to remove the blood stained shirt that was standard for the demons.

Shutting his eyes, Jiyong started to lick at the many wounds that were over Seunghyun’s chest. The wounds that he had caused in the first place. A content sigh left Seunghyun as the numbing went through him and the wounds started to knit together.

It wouldn’t save him from the military pushing them to go further. But it would save him for the night.

And at the end, that was all Jiyong wanted; one more night.


	10. 10

Realistically, they knew that they were going to be brought into the arena that evening. In the past two weeks, they had been in the arena almost every single night. When the guards came in to bring them food, there was a tension from the guards that implied that not even they wanted to be involved with how far this experiment was going. In those two weeks that they had been fighting, there had been no interaction with the scientists that had once seemed to be so up their asses not that long ago.

They weren’t even looking at Youngbae or Jiyong, which had been their primarily interests since the project had begun. And the manacles remained on Seunghyun’s wrists, burning and keeping him from coming up with anything to fight up against them.

The project was over, and sooner or later; the four demons and their creation were going to have to die. The only reason that they were being kept alive by food and semi-comfortable circumstances was due to not wanting to seem unethical with what they were doing.

Regardless that the line of unethical had been passed long before Seunghyun had even been brought in. It had been passed when the dead bodies had been left inside of the cell. Passed when they decided to kidnap random South Korean citizens to study them. Passed when they decided to turn them into half-human monsters. It seemed too late to make up for what they had done, but they refused to directly kill the demons.

Now the demons were primarily left to murder each other and then suffer through what they had been forced to do to the people that they loved.

 

The two large guards that were with Seunghyun, were unfortunately forced to drag him along the floor of the hallway towards the arena. Once again, they were going towards the doors that would stick him inside of the cage. Where they might even be forced to shove him out onto the sand, due to his current state.

Seunghyun had next to no strength left inside of him. It was primarily from the damage that had been done to him by the other demons. His wounds were healing very slowly, and he refused to have Jiyong do anything more for him.

Unknown to the military and their scientists, he was also giving up a lot of his food to Jiyong and Taeyang. They were the strongest, and they were the ones that needed the strength to survive longer. However, it only made Seunghyun that much weaker and that much more unprepared to deal with what was going on inside of the arena.

“Get up,” the guard to Seunghyun’s right snapped. He pulled up on his arm, and there was a stress on the joint of his shoulder. He didn’t have much of a choice but to try and follow after them on his feet. But he just didn’t have the strength to do it, and kept stumbling behind them. It wasn’t the most glamorous moment of his life, and he was rather embarrassed. The guard grunted, dragging on his arm again, “get up!”

So, Seunghyun got up and started to focus even more on walking. It took him a bit more time, but he did manage to get into the cage that he was so used to seeing. They didn’t shove him into the cage, which was a surprise. But it was probably because the guards didn’t want to have to go in and shove him into the arena.

His long, slender legs shook slightly as he stood in front of the door that would open to let him out into the arena. He would eventually run out of the energy that was helping him move. He would eventually run out of live, period. It was amazing that he had made it this long with this much damage having been done to his body.

Shutting his eyes for a split second, Seunghyun forced himself to breathe and to focus on the breaths that were leaving him. He was desperately trying to calm down, to summon some way to survive this. To stop breaking down on the inside.

Earlier, before they had been pulled out of the cell, Jiyong had given Seunghyun a look. It was a look that was a mixture of several emotions; sadness, love, fear, and hesitancy. He had been about to ask him what was going on, but Jiyong had immediately looked away and went back to quietly talking with Youngbae.

It had been an odd moment, but there had been a lot of them recently.

As the doors opened, Seunghyun opened his eyes and pushed himself forward, not really sure what in the world was going to happen to him. But he was pretty certain that it was going to end up being awful.

Stepping out into the dust, almost immediately he was grabbed by Youngbae and thrown over the demon’s shoulder. There was a split second when he thought that the dark haired man was just going to fling him at a wall and have that be the finish. But it became evident fairly quickly that there was something going on, much bigger than a stupid fight inside of an arena.

Although, apparently not that much of a stupid fight, because he heard gunshots coming from around the perimeter of the arena. He had absolutely no idea why they were shooting or who they were shooting at. It wasn’t Seunghyun or Youngbae, as they were uninjured by gunfire.

It took until Youngbae turned around to do something that Seunghyun got the chance to see what they were shooting at.

“Holy shit. I didn’t know he could do that,” Seunghyun gasped, his eyes wandering to where Jiyong was standing. The man who was normally shorter than Seunghyun, was now standing between thirty and thirty-five feet tall. And he looked probably the most demonic that Seunghyun had ever seen him look. His skin was practically glowing and he was throwing a military man down onto the ground.

To Seunghyun’s absolute surprise, Jiyong was also breaking down a wall. He was kicking primarily against the wall as he threw men that were shooting at him to their deaths. Maybe if this was before they tried to get Seunghyun killed, he might have some sympathy to the men that were being thrown onto the ground. But at the time, he didn’t particularly care that much.

Daesung and Seungri were making their way through the hole in the wall that Jiyong had made, and soon Youngbae had turned around and they were running through the hole as well.

Seunghyun only got a glimpse of Jiyong’s foot moving before he was pulled into the darkness of the wall and unable to see what was happening.

“Since when could he do that?” Seunghyun said, still sounding sort of shell shocked.

He couldn’t help but start coughing. The collapsed wall had unsettled dust and it was heading into his lungs every breath that he took. The three demons didn’t seem bothered by the dust that was coming up.

With Youngbae carrying Seunghyun, it was a lot faster than if Seunghyun was walking on his own. It only took about twenty minutes for them to make their way through the maze behind the wall.

It was Seungri that was leading them through the darkness, somehow knowing exactly where to go. Seunghyun wondered how Jiyong was going to find them, but when he saw the orange haired man coming up behind him, he let out a soft sigh. He was safe, and he seemed to be unharmed. Shutting his eyes, Seunghyun let his head fall forward.

His chest hurt, his back hurt, his brain hurt. He didn’t even have the energy to lift his head up.

With his eyes on the ground, he saw the drastic change from the dark floor to the bright sand. He breathed in deeply. It had been such a long time since he had breathed fresh ocean air. It had been one of his favorite things when he was just a regular human.

“I can carry him now,” Jiyong said.

“I’ll set him down, we need to figure out how we’re going to get over there,” Youngbae said. Seunghyun opened his eyes as he was set down onto the ground, his eyes hurting as he looked out over the ocean ahead of him. It was so bright, he thought he was going to cry. Either because of the light or because he had missed this all so desperately.

He hadn’t realized how much time had gone by. But there was ice all over the ocean, it reminded him of ice skating with his sister when he was younger. He wondered if she was looking for him. Or if the military had come up with his sudden disappearance.

But a part of him knew that he wasn’t going to make it to land. He was weak, he was injured. No one was going to help him out there. He was a partial demon. He was a freak of nature. He was either dead, or he was someone that was against the government. Seunghyun was going to die, and he knew that he was going to die soon.

Even though he had never been particularly close to death, he understood that his heart slowing down and the sluggishness of his brain was most likely not a good thing.  

“Seunghyun” Jiyong moved in front of him and Seunghyun jerked his head back, somewhat shocked that the other appeared in front of him. He simply wasn’t paying enough attention to the world around him to not be surprised. “Hey, pay attention.”

“I am,” Seunghyun whispered, swatting at Jiyong’s hand when it moved closer to him. He wanted to believe that he was paying attention and that he was fine.

“I’m going to carry you over the ocean. I can make us light enough to get over there. Youngbae and the others are going to swim,” Jiyong said, and moved his hand in front of Seunghyun’s face.

There was no movement of Seunghyun’s eyes, and he just sort of seemed to be staring out in front of him. Jiyong reached out and shook the tall male. There was no reaction at all from him. He just was there, like an empty vessel.

“Oh Seunghyun…” Jiyong whispered, reaching out and closing his eyes, before lifting up the tall man.

Even if he wasn’t’ alive, Jiyong was going to bring him back to the city that he had so badly wanted to return to. It was the least that he could do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, now that I'm reaching the end of Monster, I wonder what you would like to see from me next. I really like doing these music video concepts.  
> Do you want another BigBang story? Loser (again), Fantastic Baby, Sober, Zutter, or BangBangBang? Or maybe 24k? I'm thinking Superfly or Ur So Cute? I'm thinking maybe SNSD? Lionheart, Party, Catch Me If You Can, I Got A Boy, or Oh!. Or maybe Shinee and Married to the Music. I have no idea.  
> You can message me on tumblr or on here if you have a preference. 
> 
> I HAVE NO IDEA.


	11. 11 - End

The funeral had lasted three hours.

Jiyong, Seungri, Youngbae and Daesung all went to the funeral and paid their respects to the family. Even though the family didn’t have a clear understanding of who they were. But Daesung had twitched their brains enough that the four men didn’t raise any suspicions.

Officially, the record said that he died after being held hostage by a schizophrenic man. No one was going to admit that there had been something going on at a military base. The files had been destroyed, as had the bodies that had been left inside of the room. There were military men that seemed to be looking for the four, but there was no official statements made about them.

Using Daesung’s ability to manipulate memories, the four of them were able to get jobs and find an apartment that could hold all of them.

It seemed as though the only way for them to survive was to disappear into the crowds of humanity.

Jiyong leaned his forehead against the window, staring out at the dark sky as the sun started to dip down past the horizon. The funeral had been hard to go through, knowing what he knew. Having the relationship that he had with Seunghyun certainly hadn’t helped either, as he watched the casket being brought out of the temple.

He’d stayed though, because he knew that was what Seunghyun wanted. He watched as the man’s parents cry, as his sister broke down into tears and fell onto her knees. It had been heartbreaking. And these people didn’t even know the truth of what their family member had gone through.

But he wasn’t about to tell them the truth. They would be distressed and believe he was insane.

Not that he had any plans of speaking to them again. His presence had been necessary, but he had left as soon as was socially acceptable. The four had only paused momentarily to pay their respects to the three people.

Then they had gotten the hell out of there, silent and hoping that they would never have to deal with something like that again. 

 

“I’m sure that it wasn’t that bad,” Seunghyun murmured, coming up behind Jiyong and resting his chin on his lover’s shoulder. Technically, he had died on the shores of the island that night.

At least, the human half of his being had died on the island that night. Now, the only part of him that was alive was the demonic aspects that the military had pushed onto him. Essentially what had scared him so much in the beginning was what had saved him in the end. It wasn’t something he entire appreciated.

Now that they were wandering around as humans, Seunghyun didn’t entirely know what to do with all this demonic energy. But Jiyong had been the one to suggest that they spend more time together, go into the country, and express that pent up energy inside of them. 

“Your family is really going to miss you,” Jiyong murmured, tilting his hand and gently stroking his fingers along Seunghyun’s jaw. Now that they were alone together in their bedroom of the apartment, they were allowing themselves to show who they really were.

Jiyong’s hair was orange, the horn popping through his hair. His eyes were glowing and silver. The markings were all over his naked torso. Seunghyun’s hair was white, his eyes glowing gold, and a mark going down the center of his throat.

They would probably scare the brains out of the person that owned the building. Thankfully, they looked very much like humans and their references were amazing. Because Youngbae was particularly good at lying to human beings.

“I kind of thought they would,” Seunghyun sighed quietly.

“I know,” Seunghyun sighed quietly, tangling his fingers together with Jiyong’s. He breathed in deeply and rested his forehead against his shoulder and inhaled his scent. In truth, he felt bad for lying about his death, but he couldn’t bring them into the issues that he was currently dealing with.

He could not put them into any danger.

The only bright side was that due to not being able to test him properly due to the lack of funds, none of the military had any reason to believe that he wasn’t dead. So, they were letting it go. They were letting him go and seeming to just keep an eye on the four demons.

He imagined that they probably didn’t want to confront the demons for any form of warfare. Considering how easily the four had taken the entire base out in a short period of time, it seemed best to leave them alone.

Because taking them on with people around would result in the human world knowing that demons did exist, and that they were among them.

“I thought I lost you,” Jiyong sighed, turning himself so that he could face the larger male. Seunghyun nodded his head.

He vaguely remembered Jiyong crying as he carried him onto the shore. It had been a bit hazy and a bit uncomfortable during that time, but he remembered telling him not to cry. Which only resulted in Jiyong screaming.

“But you didn’t?” Seunghyun offered. He moved forward, pressing his lips gently to his lovers. Jiyong slipped his arms around his waist, pulling the light haired male down to kiss better. 

Their kissing continued as Jiyong slipped his hand down the back of Seunghyun’s pants, making the older man let out a noise of surprise. A smile came onto Jiyong’s lips as he slowly moved out of the thoughts of his dead lover.

Seunghyun was very much alive. He was better than he had been since they originally met.

Healthier, stronger, and smarter than he had been when he was a human. For some, this might have changed who they were. But he was still very much Seunghyun.

“What are we going to do now?” Seunghyun asked, pressing his slender body against the other male, looking moderately amused.

“We can do anything,” Jiyong breathed, pulling him close and kissing him slowly. They were free to do whatever, forever.

And that’s all they could have ever hoped for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Votes as of right now. I had a LOT of fun writing this story. Thank you so much for reading, thank you so much for your messages. JUST THANK YOU. I can't wait to post my next story, which as of right now looks like Zutter.
> 
>  
> 
> Big Bang.  
> Loser x1  
> Fantastic Baby x0  
> Sober x0  
> Zutter x2  
> BangBangBang x 0
> 
> 24k  
> Superfly x1  
> Ur So Cute x0
> 
> SNSD  
> Lionheart x0  
> Party x1  
> Catch Me If You Can x0  
> I got a boy x0  
> Oh! x 0
> 
> Shinee  
> Married to the Music x1
> 
> Suggested:  
> Red Velvet - DumbDumb x1

**Author's Note:**

> Mortuarism is my tumblr! Feel free to send in requests.  
> I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
